The present invention relates to a composition for use in tire innerliners, particularly in tires for motor vehicles. 2. Description of Information Disclosures
The use of butyl rubber and halogenated butyl rubber, to produce innerliners for rubber tires is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,664.
Although there are many commercially available tire innerliners which are impermeable to air, there is still a need to improve the properties of innerliners, such as heat aging performance, while maintaining adhesive strength.
It has now been found that a tire innerliner that is made from a composition comprising certain halogen- containing copolymers of a C.sub.4 to C.sub.7 isomonoolefin and a para-alkylstyrene has improved properties, such as, for example, improved heat aging resistance, particularly for aged flex resistance, tensile strength, and elongation at break, while maintaining low air permeability properties.